


Academy Cadet Husbands

by llap_ping



Series: Academy Space Husbands [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Blow Jobs, Cadet James T. Kirk, Cadets, Established Relationship, M/M, Space Husbands, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time both Jim and Spock are cadets.</p>
<p>Can be read as one shot.</p>
<p>I am looking for a co-author on this story/beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Cadet Husbands

The journey between Spock’s last lecture of the day, and how he made it back to the flat he shared with McCoy went by in a blur.

At the exit to the lecture theatre Jim stood waiting in his cadet red’s idly scanning through his pad, putting it away once the class began to exit. Leaning against the wall and smirking once Spock exited, tugging his own reds straight when he caught sight of Jim waiting for him.

The next thing he can remember is being pushed back against the door into his apartment, Jim fingering open his uniform to latch his lips against the side of Spock’s neck. “I swear since coming to the Academy I have been the horniest I have ever been in my life,” Jim murmured, opening Spocks jacket and lifting up his undershirt as he kissed and nuzzled his way downwards. “Maybe its being near you. Or because I’m not at the farmhouse only able to jack off in my bed at night. And no parents waiting to break us up…ughh” Jim groaned, grasping Spock’s ass in hot handfuls, rubbing his face into the stiff red slacks.

Spocks hands grasp at Jim’s hair, head hitting the back of the door as he gapes up at the ceiling. “I swear to god Spock…. Fuck!” Jim gasps, gyrating his hips forward to rub against Spocks shin, which shouldn’t be as arousing as it was.

Fingers hooked around Jims ears as he leant back to open the front of Spocks slacks, pulling out his dick, wasting no time in spitting onto the head, and sliding his hand up and down to spread his saliva up and down the length, leaning forward to slide his tongue around the head, dribbling more spit onto the head, making the slick cock glide against his palm.

Jims mouth joining with the rhythm of his hand, looking up at Spock with a crease between his eyebrows, his hips moving in small thrusts.

Leaning back, Jim quickly divested himself of his own reds and undershirt, unzipping his trousers, before collecting the wetness from Spocks dick with his left hand to begin to stroke his untouched dick, pink verging on red. Bringing his right hand and mouth back to Spock.

Both men, rocking together breaths becoming ragged and desperate. A nudge against Spocks back was unpredicted  and caused Jim to gag slightly, grumbling as the door caught his knees.

The door shoved a bit harder accompanied with McCoy’s nervous shout. “For FUCK SAKE! If you’re doing what I think you’re doing I’m going to kill the both of you!”

Spock moved his heels back against the door stopping it from opening any further.  Shucking his trousers up his legs awkwardly as Jim wiped at his mouth. “Doctor! I can assure you-“

“CUT THE BULLSHIT SPOCK!” McCoy growled pushing against the door, only for it to shake against Spock’s back.

Jim stood up, grabbing a hold of his slacks to stop them slipping down. “Hey Bones man, give us like ten seconds!” His voice gravelly as he swiped at the wetness that dribbled against his bare chest.

The door lost its tension yet stayed a few centimetres open, “Ten,” Leonard gruffed, “Nine, Eight” In a quick scurry Jim and Spock picked up their bags and the clothing that made it to the floor. “Severn, Six, Five,” The pair hurried across the kitchen/lounge space to the room on the right which belonged to Spock, careful not to drop anything. “Four… You know this isn’t funny in the slightest!” McCoy huffed as he heard Jim giggle. At the sound of their bedroom door closing, McCoy stopped his countdown and made it into flat, flopping down on the sofa and flipping the tv on, shaking away what just happened.

-

 

When the bedroom door finally opened several hours later, the duo blinked out into the light as they made their way towards the kitchen of the open living area. Several eyes following them as the medical crew were studying sitting on the sofas. “Nice of you boys to finally join us,” Christine smirked clinking her stylus between her teeth as they watched Spock pour himself a glass of water, sharing the last half with Jim.

“I would love to stay you guys but I’ve gotta be back for curfew-“ Jim yawned, shrugging his jacket back on.

Spock tightened his robe around himself, “I shall escort my husband to his dorm and then I will return.” His hand hovering behind the small of Jim’s back as he led the way to the door they had pressed against earlier that afternoon.

A chorus of “Night Jim,” was heard as they made their way out into the hall.

“I can’t wait till I can move in with you next year,” Jim smiled up at the elder cadet.

Spock’s lip quirked up slightly, “I find I too, am filled with the anticipation.”

 


End file.
